The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in embodiments described herein, more particularly provides systems and methods for downhole fluid typing with pulsed neutron logging.
Well logging is a technique used to identify characteristics of earth formations surrounding a borehole. The interrogation of a formation surrounding a borehole to identify one or more characteristics may be by sound, electrical current, electromagnetic waves, or high energy nuclear particles (e.g., gamma particles and neutrons). Receiving the interrogating particle or signal, and determining a formation property from such particle or signal, is in many cases a complicated endeavor sometimes involving detecting the interrogating particles or signals at multiple detectors on a logging tool. Any system or method that enables precise determination of a formation property provides a competitive advantage in the marketplace.